M E L T D o W N
by A Whimsical Dream
Summary: I had wanted to show him the Nuclear Reactor for a while. Tonight was the perfect night. Noncest
1. M E L T D o W N

AN: This is a side story that I'm writing for one of my favorite Authoress here. Nietono-no-Shana

She wrote in Len's point of view for "Melt down" So I'm trying very hard to give a good story to go along with it.

* * *

I had wanted to show him the Nuclear Reactor for a while. Tonight was the perfect night.

* * *

Authoress: II Kagamine Rin II {based on the story R E A C T i O N by Nietono-no-Shana}

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, Let's just say, Miku wouldn't have a voice bank ^^;;;

* * *

The cold winter air blew past us.

I looked over to Len from the corner of my eye, as he looked at the new wristwatch his father gave him.

"What time is it?" I wanted to ask but didn't.

I looked away from him and I went back to concentraiting on what I was doing. I slid a finger gently over a clear glass lid of the contration.

I believe the tower was about... 120 feet tall more or less.

I had seen plenty of towers, this wasn't the largest nor the shortest one, having lived in the city before moving out to the county-side.

I was fascinated none the less, as I then looked to Len and said, "Hey," to catch his attention. "Let's climb up to the top!"

* * *

I'd move here not too long ago, To be the main target of local bullying, though I didn't mind.

Kids out age had began since the moment I stepped foot into the town.

I had moved to the poor town, can it really meant none of them would be leaving at any time soon. So, thought the school years, since there was only

one school here after all, i was stuck with them.

Though I was brused and scratched alot, I never complained.

I mean I was just so happy to be at school it fascinated me, Unlike the other kids, whom seemed to hate: Mathematics and anything to do with Science.

But I guess that's what made me different, But who says it's bad to be different? That's why I decided I wanted to search the Nuclear reactor that was

built on the outskirts of our little town

* * *

I'd managed to find a small narrow steel ladder made of steel, the type that the workers must have used.

I quickly kicked off my shoes, and grabbed onto the sides of the ladder, taking a step up onto it, the thin

fabric of my socks were the only thing between me and the cold metal. I had to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Rin! What in God's name are you doing?!" Len had cried out.

I must have paused mid step, as I turned to look down to him. I then let on hand go of the steel bar, and Noticed that

Len ran over towards me, maybe he was thinking that I'd fall, but I had a good bit of upper body strength, thus I didn't.

I just grinned down at him and calmly asked, "Oh Len, Don't you get it? This will be fun."

* * *

I was rather certain Len's parents didn't want me near him.

It seemed whenever we walked down Market Street after school, the two would always race out of their bakery and drag him away.

I had a feeling that they hurt him. Yet, he kept hanging around me.

* * *

I felt a lot colder up here then I had at the bottom.

"Rin" Len had said, and I heard the horror in his tone.

"What are we going to do now?"He added on.

"..."I didn't reply at first as I looked up into the night sky, which was full of stars as always here. and I took a deep breath of cold, fresh air.

"Just stand and wait a bit." I replied. My favorite thing other then astronomy and the abacus, was probably the forest.

I recalled that in the spring time, Len and I always managed to sneak out of class lessons at school and wonder off into the forest to sit by a lake.

The lake was always refreshing to go and sit by, it was calm and peaceful when you got bored of the gloomy noises of the town.

"Len," I had said one day in the forest. "Why do you hang around with me so much? Everyone will think your weird if you stay with me..." I had finished my question while looking down.

"...Well... i don't think your weird Rin..."He stated which caused me to look at him confusedly as he began his answer again. "Your just misunderstood, yeah... Your not weird, I think your just

misunderstood." He repeated.

I began laughing at his words and then I kicked at the lake water with my feet as a laughed. "Misunderstood, Huh?"

* * *

"Now what?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I slowly lowered my gaze and stared off down into the bright white lights of the nuclear reactor.

I noticed it looked almost like a large gaping mouth, ready to swallow anything [or anyone] up if one fell [or jumped] into it's brightly illuminated depth.

I whispered quietly. "Len." and looked to him slightly. He had looked back to me now. "What would you do to make all your sins go away?"

* * *

I never wanted anyone to know where I lived,

No one knew or wanted to know if I even had parents. Which I didn't.

I was always alone, except for the time I was with Len.

One day when Len and I were by the lake which, we realized had a pier on the other side, He asked me a question.

When he did I... well I honestly blanked out at first, my muscles twitched without my control, the words infuriated me.

I had shoved him down onto the wooden planks of the pier,with all my strength, I climbed up on top of him and placed

my hands over his throat, I couldn't even stop myself from hurting my dear friend.

I could remember staring down at him.

"R-Rin," He'd choked out, "S-stop...!"

As quickly as my fit had started, it was over.

Afraid of what I had done I let go and go off of him. My hands were trembling with terror.

I drew my hands up to my face to cover my eyes, I was almost to afraid to look at him.

"Rin?" He'd asked.

"Stay back." I commanded. "Stay away... from me!" I repeated.

"Rin... What's-?" He began by I cut him off quickly.

"I've hurt you!" I screamed back, "Just like I have hurt everyone else!" I looked down at my hands with hatred and anguish. They were soaked with my own tears.

"I thought just this once... That it would be different! but....-" I cut myself off and got up.

The next day I refused to speak to him, I had locked myself up in our tree house.

However, the day after that, I returned my my normal activities and greeted Len with a smile as if nothing had happened.

He'd never asked me anything about my family again.

* * *

"Rin, no!"Len had yelled as he pulled my arm wards him. "What to you think you're doing?!"He asked me frantically.

"You wouldn't under stand..."I murmured softly.

There was suddenly a shrill beeping sound that echoed from the reactor, and a flash of white splurted out of it. He stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at it,

He must have been horrified. With nothing but my instincts I ran to him and then embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Len,"I said though a muffled voice, as my face was pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." I finished.

"W-Why are you appologizing all of a sudden?!"He replied with a stammer.

There was another sudden screeching scream from the reactor.

"Before I atone for my sins, may I sin one more time...?" I asked but didn't wait for a reply, I softly pushed my lips to his, then I pulled away, and jumped back, towards the reactor

without another word, While I was enveloped in a bright white light, my white hair ribbon, untied as was carried away with the wind...

I had finally atoned for all of my sins.

* * *

Hey, take me to a nuclear reactor.

I wish to dive into the core and fly, fly, fly

A beautiful ray of blue lights surrounds my body…

* * *

Hey, take me to a nuclear reactor.

If I could dive into the core, and then cry, cry, cry

All the sins I did would be allowed within a miracle…


	2. M E L T D o W N typos fixed D

AN: This is a side story that I'm writing for one of my favorite Authoress here. Nietono-no-Shana

She wrote in Len's point of view for "Melt down" So I'm trying very hard to give a good story to go along with it.

* * *

I had wanted to show him the Nuclear Reactor for a while. Tonight was the perfect night.

* * *

Authoress: II Kagamine Rin II {based on the story R E A C T i O N by Nietono-no-Shana}

Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid, Let's just say, Miku wouldn't have a voice bank ^^;;;

* * *

The cold winter air blew past us.

I looked over to Len from the corner of my eye, as he looked at the new wristwatch his father gave him.

"What time is it?" I wanted to ask but didn't.

I looked away from him and I went back to concentraiting on what I was doing. I slid a finger gently over a clear glass lid of the contration.

I believe the tower was about... 120 feet tall more or less.

I had seen plenty of towers, this wasn't the largest nor the shortest one, having lived in the city before moving out to the county-side.

I was fascinated none the less, as I then looked to Len and said, "Hey," to catch his attention. "Let's climb up to the top!"

* * *

I'd moved here not too long ago, To be the main target of local bullying, though I didn't mind.

Kids our age had began since the moment I stepped foot into the town.

I had moved to the poor town, can it really meant none of them would be leaving at any time soon. So, thought the school years, since there was only

one school here after all, i was stuck with them.

Though I was bruised and scratched alot, I never complained.

I mean I was just so happy to be at school it fascinated me, Unlike the other kids, whom seemed to hate: Mathematics and anything to do with Science.

But I guess that's what made me different, But who says it's bad to be different? That's why I decided I wanted to search the Nuclear reactor that was

built on the outskirts of our little town

* * *

I'd managed to find a small narrow steel ladder made of steel, the type that the workers must have used.

I quickly kicked off my shoes, and grabbed onto the sides of the ladder, taking a step up onto it, the thin

fabric of my socks were the only thing between me and the cold metal. I had to keep my teeth from chattering.

"Rin! What in God's name are you doing?!" Len had cried out.

I must have paused mid step, as I turned to look down to him. I then let on hand go of the steel bar, and Noticed that

Len ran over towards me, maybe he was thinking that I'd fall, but I had a good bit of upper body strength, thus I didn't.

I just grinned down at him and calmly asked, "Oh Len, Don't you get it? This will be fun."

* * *

I was rather certain Len's parents didn't want me near him.

It seemed whenever we walked down Market Street after school, the two would always race out of their bakery and drag him away.

I had a feeling that they hurt him. Yet, he kept hanging around me.

* * *

It felt a lot colder up here then I had at the bottom.

"Rin" Len had said, and I heard the horror in his tone.

"What are we going to do now?"He added on.

"..."I didn't reply at first as I looked up into the night sky, which was full of stars as always here. and I took a deep breath of cold, fresh air.

"Just stand and wait a bit." I replied. My favorite thing other then astronomy and the abacus, was probably the forest.

I recalled that in the spring time, Len and I always managed to sneak out of class lessons at school and wonder off into the forest to sit by a lake.

The lake was always refreshing to go and sit by, it was calm and peaceful when you got bored of the gloomy noises of the town.

"Len," I had said one day in the forest. "Why do you hang around with me so much? Everyone will think your weird if you stay with me..." I had finished my question while looking down.

"...Well... i don't think your weird Rin..."He stated which caused me to look at him confusedly as he began his answer again. "Your just misunderstood, yeah... Your not weird, I think your just

misunderstood." He repeated.

I began laughing at his words and then I kicked at the lake water with my feet as a laughed. "Misunderstood, Huh?"

* * *

"Now what?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

I slowly lowered my gaze and stared off down into the bright white lights of the nuclear reactor.

I noticed it looked almost like a large gaping mouth, ready to swallow anything [or anyone] up if one fell [or jumped] into it's brightly illuminated depth.

I whispered quietly. "Len." and looked to him slightly. He had looked back to me now. "What would you do to make all your sins go away?"

* * *

I never wanted anyone to know where I lived,

No one knew or wanted to know if I even had parents. Which I didn't.

I was always alone, except for the time I was with Len.

One day when Len and I were by the lake which, we realized had a pier on the other side, He asked me a question.

When he did I... well I honestly blanked out at first, my muscles twitched without my control, the words infuriated me.

I had shoved him down onto the wooden planks of the pier,with all my strength, I climbed up on top of him and placed

my hands over his throat, I couldn't even stop myself from hurting my dear friend.

I could remember staring down at him.

"R-Rin," He'd choked out, "S-stop...!"

As quickly as my fit had started, it was over.

Afraid of what I had done I let go and go off of him. My hands were trembling with terror.

I drew my hands up to my face to cover my eyes, I was almost to afraid to look at him.

"Rin?" He'd asked.

"Stay back." I commanded. "Stay away... from me!" I repeated.

"Rin... What's-?" He began by I cut him off quickly.

"I've hurt you!" I screamed back, "Just like I have hurt everyone else!" I looked down at my hands with hatred and anguish. They were soaked with my own tears.

"I thought just this once... That it would be different! but....-" I cut myself off and got up.

The next day I refused to speak to him, I had locked myself up in our tree house.

However, the day after that, I returned my my normal activities and greeted Len with a smile as if nothing had happened.

He'd never asked me anything about my family again.

* * *

"Rin, no!"Len had yelled as he pulled my arm wards him. "What to you think you're doing?!"He asked me frantically.

"You wouldn't under stand..."I murmured softly.

There was suddenly a shrill beeping sound that echoed from the reactor, and a flash of white splurted out of it. He stared with wide eyes and an open mouth at it,

He must have been horrified. With nothing but my instincts I ran to him and then embraced him in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry, Len,"I said though a muffled voice, as my face was pressed against his chest. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you." I finished.

"W-Why are you appologizing all of a sudden?!"He replied with a stammer.

There was another sudden screeching scream from the reactor.

"Before I atone for my sins, may I sin one more time...?" I asked but didn't wait for a reply, I softly pushed my lips to his, then I pulled away, and jumped back, towards the reactor

without another word, While I was enveloped in a bright white light, my white hair ribbon, untied and it was carried away with the wind...

I had finally atoned for all of my sins.

* * *

Hey, take me to a nuclear reactor.

I wish to dive into the core and fly, fly, fly

A beautiful ray of blue lights surrounds my body…

* * *

Hey, take me to a nuclear reactor.

If I could dive into the core, and then cry, cry, cry

All the sins I did would be allowed within a miracle…


End file.
